


Cat-Saver Holmes

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [52]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Sherlock saves Molly's cat. Fluff ensues.





	Cat-Saver Holmes

“Thank you getting my cat back from those bellends…And for going ‘undercover’ in this outfit.”

She giggles.

He's wearing a cap backwards, shorts and a long t-shirt. It looks ridiculous on the usually jeans and shirt-clad Holmes boy.

 

Sherlock taps his cheek.

“Oh”, Molly’s heart skips a beat, but to kiss the cutest boy in their street is not an opportunity even shy Molly Hooper is going to miss.

She leans in and purses her lips, aims for the cheek - but Sherlock whips his head to the side to capture her lips.

“Oh, so-”

He kisses her again, longer, parts her lips to give her tongue an experimental, hesitant lick.

  
It’s the first French kiss for both of them.

  
Both of them like it.

  
In the middle of their street Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes are snogging noisily, lips glued together, tongues stroking, making the teenage hormones rage.

Jeremy the cat rubs his furry body on their legs and purrs encouragingly.

 

It’s glorious.

 

Once they part, knees weak and hearts racing, Sherlock takes her hand and walks her home.

The little bell on Jeremy’s collar jingles as the feline trots after them.

Neither of them speak, but it’s not necessary. Sherlock’s hand is soft and warm and hers is a perfect fit in his.

At the door he pulls her into his arms and kisses her again, his full lips so soft, the kiss so tender Molly sighs into his mouth.

Sherlock strokes her cheek after he breaks the kiss, nuzzling her with his nose.

“Ice cream at Leonardo’s tomorrow?” he asks in the most velvety tone she has ever heard. It does things to her, so she dares to rake her fingers through his hair and frees the curls from that cap to place it on her head.

“Okay.”

Sherlock looks her over, then his lips twitch into a smile. That doesn’t happen very often, she realises and makes it her personal goal to make him smile a lot more.

“I’ll pick you up at 4.”

Molly nods and stands on her tiptoes for a last kiss.

Sherlock looks at her with soft eyes, blue as a clear spring sky, strokes her cheek and leaves.

Molly watches him the entire way to the other end of the street. He pauses at the door, glances over his shoulder. Molly waves. He doesn’t, just nods and enters his house.

 

He is so cool.

 

Her first boyfriend.

 

Molly giggles excitedly and opens her door, Jeremy shooting past her into the house, loudly announcing his return to his servants aka her parents.


End file.
